


Is a Dinosaur a Carnivore?

by Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji
Summary: Hibari decided that it was time to take on a mate worthy of his carnivore status. What happens when a clumsy whip-wielding mafia boss meets all of this choosy skylark’s criteria?





	Is a Dinosaur a Carnivore?

**Is a Dinosaur a Carnivore?**

Hibari Kyouya, Chairman of the Discipline Committee, Vongola 10th Cloud guardian, and Carnivore at the top of the food chain. He needed a worthy mate.

Recently, Hibari developed a special interest in a certain blonde klutz by the name of Dino. He was known as the Bucking Bronco but clearly, he was not a herbivore.

The carnivore tended to hide his true power behind a mask of clumsiness. If anything, he should be a Dinosaur. Then again, what kind of Dinosaur was he? A herbivorous or a carnivorous one? Either way, did it really matter to the Cloud guardian? Maybe not. After all, dinosaurs are strong regardless of their herbivorous or carnivorous status.

"Kyouya~ There you are! I've been looking all over for you." the Dinosaur pouted.

"Hey, Bucking Bronco. Are dinosaurs herbivorous or carnivorous?" Hibari asked.

Dino stared at him confusedly. "That depends on what kind you are talking about. Is there something wrong, Kyouya? You seem off today."

Hibari smirked and whipped his tonfas out. "Fight me."

Dino sighed. "I guess I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" Dino asked casually before taking his whip out.

Steel and leather clashed, only this time the Skylark was certain. 

"He's definitely a carnivore..."

**Author’s Note: If you like my works, consider supporting me on Patreon!**

**Join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/UrtDMXn**

**Follow me on my social media FB & Twitter @Destiny Aitsuji, IG @destiny_aitsuji**


End file.
